Let's Go To The Movies!
by Mookster
Summary: Harry and Hermione take Ron and Ginny to a Muggle movie. But Ron freaks when he finds he's going to watch Spider He's going to go see The Spiderwick Chronicles. But Ron soon finds out that what the movie is about is the least of his problems. One-Shot


A.N: Okay, before any of you say it, I know that Harry Potter and The Order of the Pheonix came out WAY before Spiderwick Chronicles. But for the sake of the story, and my sanity, please ignore this little inconsistensy.(sp?)

Enjoy!

Mookster

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's Go To the Movies

"No no NO!"

"OH come on Ron," Hermione scolded Ron sharply, "it's only a movie."

"I have no problem about the moobie part-,"

"Movie, mate."

"-movie part. It's the part where you are trying to succumb to my darkest fears!" Ron yelled and pointed to the poster on the front of the movie theatre. It read "Spiderwick Chronicles."

After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry, and Hermione wanted to get Ginny and Ron more involved in the Muggle world. So, they wanted to start off with little things, trips to the park, tours of the muggle world itself, history lessons. Now, four years later, Harry and Ginny were engaged to be married, as well as Hermione and Ron. So, they were convinced that the Weasley siblings were ready for the next step. A movie theatre. . Ginny was thrilled, but when Ron heard the title of the movie he-for lack of a better term- freaked.

"Ronald, you are acting like a child. You are twenty-one-years-old for goodness sake." Ginny told her brother with a heavily annoyed tone.

"Ginny! Their trying to scare me to death!"

"Maybe they should. It would releave us of these headaches you're giving us." 

"You're my sister Ginny!"

"Prove it."

"Ron-" Hermione started.

"Shut up Hermione." Ron said without thinking.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione yelled, Ron turned slowly, "You listen, and you listen good. You are going to march into that theatre, buy a bloody extra large popcorn and watch that movie!"

"And if I refuse?" Ron crossed his arms defiantly, as to show what a big, brave wizard he was. Hermione crossed her arms and looked down at Ron's left foot. 

"Spider!" She shrieked at the invisible arachnid. Ron cried out and ran to his right, into the movie theatre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron shook as he sat between Harry and Hermione, making sure that he wouldn't escape. He was holding a huge tub of buttered popcorn and a large slushy with a few boxes of candy.

"Now, Ronald." Hermione took his hand in hers. "I hear this is a very good movie. And I read the books, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Why am I finding it very hard to believe you?" Ron asked with a glare. Hermione was about to retort, when the room got dark. "W-w-what's happening, 'Mione?"

"Oo! Time for the previews!" Hermione smiled, turning to the large screen at the front of the room.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Previews, mate. They are clips of movies that will be coming soon. It's a form of advertisments." Harry whispered.

"Oh..." The speakers around the room played a slightly eery tune that seemed to be played on one of those tiny pianos for toddlers. 

_'Fourteen years ago, the world of magic was changed forever...' _Ron felt Hermione shift in her seat, making herself more comfortable.

_'Harry Potter, makes one more step in the journey to defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort...' _Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat up in their seats shocked. The screen started flashing different clips.

Harry and the Dementor attack in Little Winging.

Harry's trial.

The D.A.

Harry and Cho kissing

The fight against Voldemort.

"What is this?" Harry whispered harshly. 

"Harry! You kissed Cho!" Ginny tried very hard to be quiet.

"Long time ago, love. You remember. You were dating Ernie...or was it Lee...oh I don't know. But you knew about this! I swear you did." Harry explained hurriedly glancing up at the screen to see a clip of Dolores Umbridge talking to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Each clip caused the four to pale even more. The music became faster and more suspenseful until it stopped on a single note.

_'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...coming to theatres, July 2007.'_

They didn't even have to say anything to each other. The four all got up and walked out of the theatre. They walked as fast as they could to the exit when someone stopped them and looked at Harry.

"Wow!" A teenage girl smiled, "You look _just_ like Daniel Radcliffe." Harry looked at the girl with a scared expression and then began to run. They made it to Harry's car and jumped in.

They all panted and looked around at eachother. Then Ron spoke up, "That movie wasn't about spiders...was it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
